Various thermal heads are suggested as a photographic printing device such as a facsimile or a video printer. For example, a thermal head is known that includes a substrate, a thermal storage layer disposed on the substrate, the thermal storage layer having a ridge portion which protrudes upward from the substrate, a plurality of heat generating portions disposed on the ridge portion, and a plurality of electrodes which are disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the plurality of heat generating portions (refer to Patent Literature 1). Then, the electrode has an upper surface, a side surface facing a conveyance direction of a recording medium, and a first corner portion at which the side surface and an upper surface intersect.
In recent years, a thermal head has been suggested in which the plurality of heat generating portions are disposed more downstream in the conveyance direction of the recording medium than a top portion of the ridge portion, and thereby, it is possible to enhance image quality and speed up the thermal head.